Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has become a mainstream display device. During the manufacturing process of the TFT-LCD, display cells, integrated circuits (IC) that perform driving function, a backlight module, and polarizers and so on, are assembled to form a liquid crystal module (LCM). The accumulation of static electricity, and its release as electrostatic discharge (ESD) is inevitable during assembly of the liquid crystal module. If a large amount of electrostatic charge is left on the display cells and the circuits inside the liquid crystal glass panel, the internal circuits can be damaged. Improvement in the art is preferred.